


Unfinished

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic set around the end of season 7, Transition-Tomorrow timeline from Will's POV.<br/><i>If Will was more sober he'd make a mental note to stop drinking at this point but he's too far gone for that</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished

He's made the decision to go to Oregon; he wants to do it so much more than work for the DCCC. Two days after he officially breaks up with Kate, Donna drags him to a transition party. How on earth she has the time to go amazes him and he doesn’t want to be there but she's one of his few friends left. Josh isn't there, and for that he is pleased because things were still tense between them. Will is skulking around on the fringes of the party, drinking a bit too much until he stops dead at the sight of the man walking through the door. Donna spots him at almost exactly the same moment and rushes up to hug and kiss him, "Sam!" she squeals in a somewhat tipsy manner. If Will was more sober he'd make a mental note to stop drinking at this point but he's too far gone for that, instead he lurks by the drinks table knowing that Sam will turn up eventually. He watches Sam walk around the room, an air of energy about him, his mind lost in recollections of bruising kisses, neckties, long phone calls and warm sandy Californian beaches.

When Sam eventually reaches the drinks table Will smiles in greeting and mumbles a hoarse "hi". If he were more sober he wouldn't allow his gaze to rake Sam quite so obviously. Sam must have noticed his gaze because his cheeks flush a bit and he hastily swallows several mouthfuls of the drink he has just poured, as an escape from saying anything but as he drinks Will notices Sam also studying him in turn, but with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Deputy Chief of Staff, congratulations." Will breaks the silence and in a way forces Sam to reply.

"Thank you. It will be a challenge."

A slightly shadowed expression crosses Sam's face and an unfamiliar person approaches the table and interrupts the conversation. Will looks down at his drink lost in memory and afraid to stare, when he raises his head again, Sam has moved away.


End file.
